


Kara Likes Mommy's Pussy

by undercoversupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Commissioned Work, Cum drinking, F/F, Food Play, Free Use, GP!Kara, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Incest, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara is 18, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, golden showers, if you don't like it just move on, it's just a kink, other relationships might be introduced later, pissing, this is a sexual relationship between kara and eliza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoversupercorp/pseuds/undercoversupercorp
Summary: This is just sin. Nothing else. Walk away if this is not your thing. The tags are there. Chapters are just gonna be about Kara and Eliza fucking in different scenarios. It's just kinky porn.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Eliza Danvers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 493





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the last commission. The commissioner mentioned they wanted something to do with hiking and I loved working on this little thing. That's all the commissions I have for this story so Happy new year everyone :)
> 
> In this chapter, you'll find:  
> Exhibitionism  
> Public sex  
> Nature sex  
> And mention of pissing kink (this is all the way at the end for those trying to avoid it)

Kara came down the stairs yawning. She entered the kitchen to find her gorgeous mother preparing breakfast. Eliza turned off the stove and went to get plates. She wore a t-shirt and some flimsy panties, nothing more. Eliza stood on her tiptoes to try and reach for the plates that were high on the shelf. Kara watched as the T-shirt raked up over her ass and stopped at the small of her lower back. 

Kara walked towards her when Eliza tried again but wasn't able to reach. She jumped when she felt Kara press her bulge against her ass. 

"Hey, mom." Kara said huskily, voice groggy from sleep. She placed her hands onto her mom's hips and pushed her bulge a little more into her ass. She kissed the side of her mother's neck. 

"Hi, baby." Eliza replied, bringing her hand back and playing with Kara's short hair at the back of her head. "I was just making breakfast, sweety." 

"You need help getting the plate?" Kara asked. 

"Yes, darling. I don't know why I insist on putting them up there."

"So, I can keep getting them for you." Kara whispered in her ear. 

Kara pushed herself further onto Eliza's ass and reached over her to grab a plate, not missing the small intake of breath her mother took at feeling her bulge. 

"There you go, mom." Kara said, handing her the plates. 

Eliza took them, "Thank you, darling. Your breakfast is almost ready."

Kara placed another kiss onto Eliza's neck, "Yours is already waiting for you." she mumbled against her throat. 

"Is it now?" 

"Mhmm." Kara pressed her against the counter harder, grinding her hips a little. She bit down on her mother's neck a few times. 

"Well, breakfast  _ is  _ the most important meal of the day." Eliza said, putting the plates down and turning around in her daughter's arms. 

Kara groaned when Eliza cupped her bulge through her shorts. She wasn't wearing underwear and her morning wood was waiting to be tended to. 

Eliza got down on her knees and pushed down the shorts, gasping when her daughter's cock flung upwards towards her. She didn't waste time taking the cock in her mouth, knowing her daughter's morning wood was usually painful and she often needed release immediately. There was no teasing in the mornings. 

Kara hissed in pleasure, gripping the counter over Eliza's head. 

Eliza popped her cock out of her mouth and stroked it nice and slow, spreading her spit all over it. "Delicious."

"Wait till you get to the filling." Kara joked, chuckling darkly. 

Eliza bobbed her head onto her daughter's cock, slurping at it expertly. She knew soon she wouldn't do much of the work. Kara liked to take control during blowjobs. She liked face fucking much more than the occasional blowjob. She said it gave her an edge to know she's fucking a throat instead of pussy. 

And just as Eliza expected, Kara grunted out before she rolled her hips a little, testing the waters. 

"Fuck. Take it deeper, mom." She growled, fingers squeezing the counter top and turning white. She gave another little push, her cock going a little deeper into her mother’s throat. “Oh yeah. Right there, mom. Keep sucking at it nice and hard.”

Eliza felt Kara's hand dig through her hair, guiding her nice and firm onto her cock. Kara's breathing was becoming labored, moans coming out of her mouth at the feeling of her cock between her mom's lips. 

Kara finally needed that release desperately. She brought her other hand down and fisted her mother's hair, angling her head a little back before she began fucking her mouth. Her hips sped up, fucking down that hole like her life depended on it. 

"Yes, yes, yes. Fuck that feels good!" she chanted, fucking faster and deeper. 

Her cock was being squeezed so well inside Eliza's throat that Kara knew she was going to cum any second now. She grasped her mother's hair tighter between her fingers, held her head in place roughly as she thrusted in and out of her mouth. 

"You ready for your meal mom? Ready for breakfast?" Kara asked breathlessly. 

She kept fucking that beautiful throat that was hers to fuck whenever she wanted. Somehow she was lucky enough to get a mom who enjoyed drinking cum from the source and who had no gag reflex. 

Kara felt like the luckiest fucker in the world at the feeling of her cock inside her mother's warm and tight throat. 

"Oh, fuck! Here it comes."she grunted. 

Eliza grabbed Kara's balls and squeezed and that's when Kara lost it. She pushed her cock all the way down her mother's throat, feeling Eliza’s nose on her pelvis and her lips at the base of her cock. Kara froze for a second, reveling in the feeling of Eliza's tightening throat around her cock. Even though her cock was already deepthroated and sitting nicely at the bottom of Eliza's throat, Kara still pulled her head a little closer before moaning out loud and coming. 

She groaned as spurt after spurt of cum went down her mom's throat and into her stomach. Eliza swallowed down every drop, moaning around her daughter's cock and playing with her balls softly. 

Kara fisted her mom's hair harder, trying to get her cock in deeper somehow even though it was already bottomed out. She kept on cumming, her cock being milked by her mom's bobbing throat that was swallowing down everything. 

"Oh, fuck." Kara whispered hoarsely, she opened her eyes to her mom looking up at her, "I really needed that, mom."

She slowly pulled her cock out of her mom's mouth until it slipped out with a pop. Eliza gave the head a final kiss before using her apron to clean her chin up. She got up from where she stood, stroking her daughter's cheek lovingly, "I know you did, sweety." Eliza pecked Kara's lips, "Now, let's get you your breakfast or you'll be late for school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex. That's it. That's the whole chapter.

Kara held onto her thighs and turned them so Eliza's back was against the wall. Eliza’s lips were at her daughter's ear, her wet warm tits mashed against her chest. "Fuck me," she whispered, biting on her earlobe a little, "Take it out on me, darling. Let all that stress out by pounding me."

Kara grunted with lust as she felt her mother's hand grab her hard cock and slowly bring it into her sopping honey-hole. A scalding liquid heat smothered the throbbing cock as it began to sink inside. 

"Ohhh, baby!" Eliza sighed as she felt her pussy stretch around the unyielding length of her daughter's cock.

Kara started hard and fast. Her need was urgent and so was her mother's. Neither of them wanted to be slow or gentle. They both needed to get off as fast as possible. As Kara hammered her meat into her, Eliza clung to her, digging her nails into her shoulders.

Kara realized she could be as rough as she wanted...her mom liked it that way. Her jerking hips signaled the brutal tempo she craved. As she panted on her shoulder, the young teen could feel her mother's wetness sliding down her shaft and trickle onto her ball sack. 

Kara hammered her cock harder...deeper...pounding against her cervix.

"Ohhh God baby, just like that, don't stop! Don't you dare stop! Mommy's cuming!" She cried.

Kara continued her brutal lighting fast thrusting, not even thinking of stopping. And just as she started feeling the pussy around her cock begin to tighten up, Kara felt a sizzling burst of juice around her meat and her mom's body began to buck and tremble against her.

"OHHH GOD, KARA!!" She screamed.

Kara felt it all. The molten hot pussy squeezing her shaft making it harder to piston inside. She felt Eliza's arms tighten around her body, pulling herself closer and rubbing her clit on Kara's muscled V at her pelvis. She felt Eliza's feet push against her ass from the back, encouraging Kara to sink in deeper. And most of all, she felt how fucking tight her mom was becoming around her cock. 

Eliza's tits were plastered against her daughter's chest, her cunt was squeezing and convulsing around her daughter's plowing erection, soaking it in her wetness. 

Kara's cock was pounding into her mother's slick gripping cunt. She wanted this thrilling moment to last forever, but her balls simply wouldn't allow it. Her mother's tight pussy tube was just milking her cock too hard. And it was the perfect cock sleeve for her rod. Kara rested her forehead on the bathroom tiles beside her mother's head. Her hips began to falter just a bit but she put extra effort to push one last time. All the way inside, pulling Eliza's ass closer towards her pelvis. And just when Kara knew she had reached the bottom, that her cock was nestled as close to her mother's womb as possible…. 

She finally came. 

"Ahhhh fuck, shit, aaaagghhh!!" She roared, jetting her cum inside her mom. 

"Ohhh God baby, I'm cumming again!" Eliza whimpered, burying her face into her daughter's neck.

Their wet bodies jerked and writhed together as their wild mutual orgasm went on and on. Kara felt like she fucked a gallon of cum into her mom. Which wouldn't be too far from the truth, considering this was their fifth time today. 

Kara kept on cumming in her mother. Letting all her sperm paint her mother's pussy walls white until it began dripping out of her and onto the shower floor. 

Eliza had a dazed smile on her face, "Baby," she whispered slowly, stretching the word sleepily, "You really know how to give it to mommy, don't you?" 

Kara was still breathless, still grunting as the last of her cum seeped out of her piss hole. 

Eliza tightened her arms around her daughter's neck and pulled her head back to look her in the eyes. "Did that help the stress, baby? Do you feel better?"

Kara sighed, "A little," she answered briefly. 

Eliza pouted, "Darling, tell me what you need and I'll make it happen. You've been so stressed lately, I could see it on your face when you get back from school."

"It's nothing. Just exams and basketball and shit."

"It's not nothing to me," Eliza said, pecking her lips. 

Kara smiled, "How about we finish showering and then go get something to eat somewhere? Let me take you out tonight."

Eliza had a huge grin plastered on her face, "That would be lovely, baby." she kissed Kara's lips before speaking again, "You're so good to me."

"You're good to me too. Couldn't have asked for a better mom."

Eliza scoffed, "Some people might disagree with you."

"Is this because you sometimes let me have gluten?" Kara joked. 

Eliza laughed. "I think it has less to do with gluten and more to do with letting my daughter stuff me with her cock and feed me her cum every now and then."

Kara pretended to think it over, "You think so? I don't find it odd at all. Don't all mothers have their teenage offspring's cum for breakfast?" 

"Not that I know of," Eliza chuckled.

Kara carried her mother off against the wall and under the waterfall of the shower. Kara's cock had finally gone soft and it slowly slipped out from its favorite hole. 

Eliza moaned when she felt the cum trickle out of her and go down her thighs. She slowly climbed down from her daughter's arms and stood on her own two feet. She was still a little wobbly and she held onto Kara's strong shoulders to balance herself before she finally stood up properly. She turned around and closed her eyes as she let the water wash the sweat off her face and neck. 

Kara squeezed some soap onto her hands before rubbing them over and under her mother's breasts. She pinched her mother's nipples and squeezed her tits. Eliza moaned at the feel of those hands. 

Kara lathered up soap all over her mother's body and they both washed themselves clean of their sweaty sexcapades. 


	3. Calculus Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll find:  
> Cunulingus  
> Blowjobs  
> Face Sitting/Face Riding  
> Porn watching  
> Ball sucking  
> Tit fucking  
> Alcohol  
> And of course some good ol' face fucking and cuming inside throat!

Kara was in her room doing her homework. Calculus was kicking her ass and she was slowly starting to realize she might need help. 

Just as she was about to give up, her mother knocked on her door and stepped inside. "Hey, darling."

Kara turned to her to find her looking gorgeous wearing an elegant dress for her work charity party. 

Kara whistled as she eyed her, "Daayum, mama."

Eliza chuckled, only to turn around giving Kara an eye full of her naked back. "Thanks honey. Zip me up?" 

"Sure." Kara said. She got up, zipping her up and squeezing her ass in the dress. 

Eliza moaned, pushing her ass a little more against Kara's wandering hand. 

Kara smirked when Eliza turned and pulled her face towards her for a heated kiss. Eliza didn't even care about her makeup, she had been wet ever since she started getting ready.

She broke the kiss only to trail small kisses on Kara's cheek up to her ear. "Mommy is really horny," she whispered, pouting a little. 

Kara chuckled, "You usually are before these benefits." she said, holding onto her mother's slender hips possessively. 

Eliza moaned again, this time louder as Kara bit down on her neck. 

From the corner of her eye, Eliza looked at the time. "Lie down on the bed, sweetheart." she said. 

This wasn't the first time. Kara knew what she was in for. She laid down on the bed and strategically placed a pillow vertically under her before laying over it, so that the pillow was under her head, her neck and her upper back. 

It made it easier for her mother to ride her face. 

Eliza slid her dress up and straddled Kara's face, knees on both sides. 

Kara always loved the fact that she doesn't wear panties at these things. 

Eliza lowered herself down onto her daughter's mouth, "Be a darling and eat mommy out honey." she said, already grinding her pussy on that skilled mouth. 

Kara immediately started eating her out. She loved the taste of her. Loved that she always feels horny only after getting ready. Kara loved the desperation. The fact that her mother couldn't go to this party without getting off on her mouth. 

Eliza moaned, "Oh, yes, baby. Mommy needs this so much darling. Keep eating mommy up." she moved her hips back and forth over Kara's mouth. 

Eliza moaned louder when her hips moved at a certain angle and her clit was rubbed by Kara's nose. She angled herself lower, spreading her thighs wider and clutching her daughter's hair as she rocked her hips faster. 

Kara hummed against her pussy, the vibrations pushing her mother closer and closer to the edge. Kara stuck her tongue inside Eliza's pussy and started thrusting it in and out while Eliza moved her pussy back and forth over her mouth. 

Everything was pummeling Eliza closer and closer to the edge. "Baby, I'm so close. Oh your tongue feels so good, baby. Mommy is so close."

Eliza dug her hands in her daughter's hair as she rocked her hips harder. Faster. She was teetering on the edge of her orgasm and she just needed a single push. 

Kara suddenly grabbed her ass and pulled her harder against her face. Eliza kept at her pace, rocking roughly against Kara's mouth. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Kara. Oh baby! I'm-" she rocked a bit more, "Baby, I'm… I'm coming!" she opened her thighs even more, body slumping completely down with her face first on the mattress as she fucked her daughter's face roughly. 

Kara kept squeezing her ass and pulling her harder against her face while Eliza rocked faster until finally she felt her breath hitch and her body still when she felt herself falling into a mind numbing orgasm.

"Oh, yes!" she screamed into the bed sheet. "Oh, fuck!" 

Her body shuddered a few times before she slumped over Kara's face and floated on the high of her climax. 

Kara drank everything her mother’s pussy was spilling, licked at her pussy juices, cleaning it all with her tongue. She lazily drew circles around her pussy and laped at any liquid remaining. 

Eliza giggled breathlessly, "You're amazing, darling." she gasped out, slowly getting back up and straddling Kara's shoulders instead. 

Kara wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, "I know. And you're delicious."

Eliza climbed down her body until her face was inches away from Kara's. "Mommy really needed that."

Kara smiled, "I know you did. These charity things always get you so wound up."

Eliza hummed in response, bringing her lips down to Kara's and kissing her softly. 

"Mmm." Kara kissed her back hungrily, "As much as I would like nothing more than to keep you here and continue to ravish you…"

Eliza kissed her one more time before breaking the kiss, "I have to go, I know." she sighed, "Did you finish your homework?" 

Kara shrugged from below her, "I just have Calculus left. It's giving me a hard time."

"How about I help you study when I get back?" 

Kara smiled, "I'd love that."

Eliza smiled and leaned a little closer, "Maybe I'll even be your milf tutor."

Kara chuckled, "I'd love that even more. Would you take off a piece of clothing every time I get a correct answer?" 

"That could certainly be arranged." Eliza smirked. 

Kara groaned, "Then don't be late tonight."

"I won't." Eliza leaned down, pecked her daughter's lips and got off her to go fox her hair and make up. 

Kara looked down at the tent in her shorts and groaned to the ceiling. 

_____________________

Kara sat on the living room couch watching porn on the TV when she heard the front door open. She had her calculus book beside her, her cock out, and her hand stroking it while she read the next problem on her book. It was one of the perks of sleeping with your mom, she didn’t need to watch porn in secret on her laptop with headphones. In fact, she often came home from school to find her mom watching porn and fingering herself. Or folding the laundry on the living room table while a MILF was being fucked on the TV.

Eliza walked in just as Kara flipped a page of her calculus book while looking up to find the MILF on TV was being fucked against the wall. The long cock was being drilled roughly into her experienced pussy and Eliza loved the sound it was making. 

She smiled when Kara greeted her with her own smile, her hand still stroking her cock. Eliza leaned over the arm of the couch and planted a small kiss onto Kara's lips. 

"Hi, sweety. I see you've started without me."

Kara managed to sneak her tongue in the kiss before Eliza pulled back. She snickered a little, "Just warming up. I got a bit bored."

Eliza was still leaning over the arm of the couch. She looked at the throbbing cock in front of her and leaned down and also gave it a kiss on the head, swirling her tongue a little to taste the precum. 

She leaned back up and looked at Kara, "Any luck with your Calculus homework, baby?" 

Kara rolled her eyes, "Calculus is as hard as my cock is whenever you wear those black stockings around the house," she joked. 

Eliza giggled at the reference. She knew exactly which stockings. Kara liked seeing her in those with no panties on, so that the material would show her pussy lips really well. 

She pecked Kara's lips again, "I'll help you darling, don't worry. Let me just go get myself a drink first, I'm famished."

Kara nodded and went back to watching her porn. The MILF on the screen was being fucked prone bone now, one of Kara's favorite positions. She stroked her hard cock nice and slow, not wanting to rush her orgasm just yet. She was in a lazy mood. 

Eliza came back in with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. 

"You really are famished, huh?" Kara asked, eyeing the bottle. 

Eliza smirked, "Baby, you know what the bottle is for. It's not for drinking. The whiskey is for drinking. The champagne… For our other activities."

Kara laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I know what a bottle of champagne is for now. We've done it enough times to know, mom."

"It's not my fault I like a little flavor with my cock." Eliza explained as she sat down beside her daughter, taking the textbook and putting it in her lap to read the problem. 

"Number 7," Kara said. 

"Number 7. Let's see here." Eliza read over the math question and immediately recognized the topic. "So, it looks like you're solving for cosine. This one is simple, darling." she took Kara's pen and paper and began writing, "You already know that the derivative of Cos(x) is -Sin(x), right?" 

"Mhmm," Kara nodded. 

"Okay, then all you have to do is find the value here by working this equation." Eliza wrote down the equation and began showing her daughter how to solve it. 

Kara listened closely, slowly understanding where she went wrong. 

"Okay. Now you try it yourself. How about number 8? You solve it while I play a little with that beautiful cock of yours and if you manage to get it right, then we'll use the champagne on me first."

That brought an excited smile onto Kara's face with her wide eyes. She immediately snatched the pen and paper and started working on the arm of the couch on her right. 

Eliza reached out and grabbed hold of the hard cock standing upright. She pulled back against her daughter's stomach and licked a long trail from her balls to her tip. Eliza then brought her mouth to that beautiful ballsack. She was in the mood for her baby's balls, to really take her time and suck on them. 

Eliza took one of Kara's balls into her mouth, sucking on it like she would a lollipop and moaning at how good it felt to have it in her mouth. 

Kara let out a small groan as she wrote, her eyes slowly closing and her head falling back. 

Eliza noticed and let go of her testicle, "Baby, this only works if you do your homework. You stop and I'll stop."

"Come on, mom. Let's just play a little and then we could go back to-" 

Eliza gave her a dangerous glare, "No such luck. I'll be more than happy to go to my room and play with myself if you don't finish your homework."

Kara sighed, "Fine. Fine." she picked up the pen again and went back to solving her math problem. 

"Good girl." Eliza smiled lovingly before going back and slurping on her daughter's balls. 

She took the other one in her mouth this time, pulling at it softly away from the sack and then sucking it inside her mouth. She loved the taste. It was a little salty and a little musky. She tickled the testicle in her mouth with her tongue, flicking it back and forth over it before letting go and licking in between both testicles.

"Done," Kara suddenly declared. 

Eliza gave one last suck to both balls before she let go and sat upright to look at Kara's work. She took the paper and read Kara's solving. She hummed and nodded at each part that was correct until she reached the final answer. 

"Baby, this is all correct," Eliza said with a proud smile. 

Kara looked genuinely surprised, "Really?" 

Eliza pressed her lips to Kara's, "Yes, really." 

Eliza didn't have a second to react. Kara suddenly grabbed the paper and flung it behind her, crashing her lips to her mother's and pushing her to lie back on the sofa. 

Her hard cock strained against her shorts and she dry humped herself between her mother's legs. She kissed her mother with vigor, wanting to take as much as she could. 

Eliza smiled in between kisses at her over eager daughter who wanted nothing more than to get to her pussy at the moment. 

She pulled Kara's face away from her a bit to speak, "Baby, was that the last question for your homework?" 

Kara nodded eagerly, "Yeah, mom. That was it."

Kara tried getting to her mom's lips again but Eliza kept her at arm's length. 

"You sure, darling? Or are you just saying that to get to mommy's pussy?" 

Kara whined, "I'm sure mom. Promise. I'm so hard for you, mom, please."

Eliza sympathized with her. She pouted, "Okay, fine I believe you honey." she let go and almost immediately Kara took her lips with her own again, shoving her tongue in her mouth with the kiss. 

Eliza moaned at how rough the kiss was. Her daughter was desperate to fuck. And that was exactly how Eliza loved it. 

Kara suddenly broke the kiss and flipped her mom onto her stomach. She grabbed the zipper of the fancy dress and pulled it all the way down to her butt crack. She grabbed the shoulders straps of the dress and pulled them down before flipping her mom back to face her. She pulled the dress off completely.

Her mom was now only in heels, just the way Kara liked it. 

Kara went back to kissing her mom as she put her hands under her ass and lifted her up. Eliza moaned and wound her thighs around Kara's waist and her arms around her neck as she felt herself be carried off somewhere. 

She had a feeling she knew where. 

Kara stopped and grabbed something on the way before walking again. 

Kara made it to the foyer, just in front of the front door. She once told Eliza of her getting hard from the image of someone walking in on them fucking in front of the front door. 

But this time she had other reasons for choosing the floor as their fucking spot. 

Kara bent down until she layed her mom down on the floor, not once breaking their kiss. 

She squeezed her mother's tits harshly, playing with both nipples until she was satisfied they were nice and hard. 

Kara finally broke the kiss and leaned back on her legs. She grabbed the bottle of champagne that she brought with her and opened it. She kept her eyes on her mother the whole time like a person who was possessed. 

Kara took a nice long drink of the bottle before she began one of her favorite activities. 

Kara held the bottle over her mother's breasts and tipped it a bit. The splashing sound of the champagne on Eliza's skin was loud in the room. Eliza moaned and rubbed the alcohol over her nipple and under her breasts. 

Kara set the bottle aside and leaned down, taking one of her mother's nipples in her mouth and sucking at it. It tasted heavenly. Her mother was not too keen on Kara drinking alcohol, but she allowed it when it was spilled on her body and Kara could drink it by licking it off of her. Kara was very much okay with that. Alcohol tasted better when it was from her mother's tits. Or her pussy. 

Kara sucked at the nipple until it was rock hard. She sucked on her mother's rock hard nipple, biting down a little and teasing it with her tongue. When she felt like she had licked all the alcohol on that nipple, she moved her mouth to the other one, licking a trail from one breast to the other. She latched onto the other nipple just as Eliza dug her fingers in her her hair and pulled her head closer. 

"That's it baby. Suck mommy's tits like you did when you were a baby."

Kara felt her cock react to those words and she humped herself against her mother's pelvis. 

Eliza hissed at the friction. "My baby is so hard for me. I could feel it." she brought her hands under Kara's shirt, scratching at her back as Kara continued to grind her cock on her. 

Kara licked her way up to her mother's neck. She grabbed the bottle and spilled some on her throat before catching the liquid with her tongue and biting down on Eliza’s throat. 

"Oh!" Eliza moaned out loud at the bite, feeling the sting when Kara lapped at it with her tongue only to suck it roughly between her lips. 

Kara picked up the bottle of Champagne again. She smirked at her mother, getting on her knees and titling the bottle over Eliza's stomach and pelvis. Eliza felt the trickle of liquid make its way down to her shaved pussy. Kara spilled some more over her pussy and Eliza knew her pussy was about to be eaten so well by the overeager teenager. 

Kara set the bottle down and bent her head, keeping her eyes trained on Eliza’s own. Kara held her mother's eyes as she took one lick from her pussy up to her clit. 

Kara didn't say a word, she buried her head in her mother's cunt and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue and running it up and down the groove between the two soft cunt lips. 

"Oh, sweetheart," squealed Eliza as Kara found the hard nub of her clit and she once again began to encircle her tongue around it, "lick it hard, baby. You're so good at licking mommy's little clit."

Eliza's eyes shot wide open as Kara clamped her teeth down on her engorged, exposed clit. Eliza's hands flew to her head, moving her hips to grind her pussy harder against her daughter's face. She opened her legs wide, giving Kara access to a three course meal of her pussy.

Eliza was barely able to breathe as Kara sucked her clit deep into her mouth, her tongue thrashing hard against the little bud and her teeth scratching at it roughly. 

"Kara! Oh God!" 

Possessed, Kara sucked her mother hard, driving her needy body to an explosive orgasm within minutes. 

"Fuck! Baby! I'm Cuming! Baby, I'm Cuming!" 

Eliza dug her fingers in Kara's hair as she humped her face while she came on it. Eliza flooded her daughter's face with cum, and the teenager was very eager to lap at her soaking cunt and take it all. 

Eliza spasmed every now and then whenever Kara's tongue touched a sensitive part and she had to push her daughter's head away from how sensitive she had gotten. 

Coming up for air, Kara grinned at her mother, licking her lips, using her fingers to clean her cheeks, then sucking her fingers into her mouth.

Eliza was still dizzy from her orgasm. "Baby, I don't think you've ever eaten me that hard before."

Kara grinned, "What can I say? Math makes me hungry."

Eliza laughed softly at the joke, "Then I should look into convincing you to get a math degree in college, darling."

Kara laughed this time, "How about I promise to fuck you if we stop talking about math?"

"Deal. But baby I need a minute to catch my breath. I feel like my heart is about to explode from how fast it's beating."

"Sure, mom. Take your time. I'll just hang out with my friends."

Eliza raised an eyebrow, "Friends?" 

And just like that, Kara spilled more champagne on her mother's tits, set the bottle aside and began sucking at her nipples. 

Eliza chuckled, "Oh,  _ those  _ friends."

"Best friends," Kara mumbled in between licks. 

Eliza chuckled some more. "Well, why don't you put that hard cock of yours in between your two best friends. I'm sure they'd really enjoy it."

Kara groaned, biting down on the underside of her mother's right breast. "That sounds like a good idea."

Kara gave both nipples one final suck each before moving forward and straddling her mother's chest and slapping her long hard cock in the lovely valley in between those tits. She reached for the bottle, smirked, and spilled some champagne on her cock and both tits. 

Champagne wasn't the best lube, but it sure felt good. And it made the valley wet enough for Kara to do what she intended to do. 

Kara scooted forward until her cock rested perfectly between two huge globes and her knees were on the ground. She held onto those perky tits, squeezed them a little in her fingers before pushing them towards each other and suffocating her cock in between them. 

God, it felt good.

They were so soft. Like fleshy pillows around her cock. Kara moved her hips back and forth and pushed those tits harder against her cock. Her head rolled back and she moaned up to the ceiling in pleasure as she thrusted faster. 

"That's it, baby. Fuck mommy's tities," Eliza urged her on, caressing her daughter's strong thighs with her hands. 

Kara continued to titfuck her mother, her cock sometimes reaching her mother's Chin. Eliza bent her head, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, licking the head every time it came near her. Kara scooted forward a little more. This time, every time she thrusted forward, her mushroom cock head would fit perfectly between her mom's lips. 

"Aaagh yeah, just like that. Suck my cock while I fuck your tits, mom," Kara hissed out in pleasure. 

Eliza sucked on the head every time it came closer to her lips. She tasted the salty precum that was oozing out of Kara's piss hole. She loved the taste. It reminded her of the taste of cum and what was awaiting her. 

"Aaaaghh almost there mom," Kara informed her. 

Kara's thrusts began to get faster, more brutal and desperate. When she felt herself getting closer and closer to spilling her load, she completely abandoned her mother's breasts, scooted closer, pushed her mother's head back on the floor from her hair and began fucking her mouth instead. 

Kara had her left hand flat on the ground balancing herself and her right hand fisting her mom's hair to hold her head still while her hips began to fuck her face like it was a sloppy pussy. 

Kara had to push a little harder when she felt the entrance to Eliza's throat, but eventually her mother relaxed her throat and Kara was able to push her cock head inside her throat. 

"Mom!" Kara grunted hoarsely. 

Kara sped up her hips, getting those final inches of her cock further inside her mother's throat until she bottomed out on each thrust. Eliza moaned deep in her throat and it caused pleasurable vibrations to rumble all around Kara's cock. 

Kara sped up. She opened her legs further apart and humped her mother's face until she could finally feel the spasm that was tingling in her ball sack. 

"Here it comes, mom," She panted. 

Three more hard thrusts, and Kara pushed her cock all the way down, layed fully down on her mother's face no longer balancing herself on her arm, froze for a few seconds, before…. 

"Fuckin’ hell!" she grunted as her cock twitched and then began to spurt stream after stream of cum down her mother's throat. She fisted her mother's hair harder with both hands, holding her in place until she finished dumping her load in her stomach. 

Eliza grabbed Kara's balls and started kneading them as though squeezing all the cum out of them. She moaned some more to send vibrations and that caused Kara to roll her head back in pleasure. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kara chanted, "You feel so good, mom. You feel so damn good."

Kara hissed as the final spurt of cum shot out of her cock and down her mother's throat and into her stomach. Eliza swallowed it all, not missing a single drop. She sucked lightly at the cock still inside her mouth until it softened and Kara began to pull it out. 

As soon as her cock slipped out from Eliza’s mouth, Kara rolled off of her mother and fell on her back on the floor beside her, panting. She closed her eyes in bliss, feeling herself floating on a cloud of pleasure. 

Eliza took some time to catch her breath as well. They both lied there on the floor, breathless and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this story is a commisioned piece and this is as far as the commissioner wanted. If you want more you can commission it to be continued seeing that I will be working on other things now.
> 
> You can find all the details on my Ko-Fi 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/undercoversupercorp
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4k Commission from anon for Exhibitionism.
> 
> In this chapter, you'll find:  
> exhibitionism (duh)  
> face fucking  
> car sex  
> school sex  
> impregnation kink  
> cum drinking  
> should I mention Incest?
> 
> This commission is two parts. Both exhibitionism. Next part will be in the next chapter.

Eliza walked the halls of her daughter's school. She had a meeting with the principal. Something about Kara being in a fight. 

Her heels echoed the hallways as she turned the corner and finally spotted her daughter leaning against the wall beside the principal's office. 

Kara was in her gym shorts with her black hoodie on top. She held an ice pack over her cheek and Eliza rushed to her daughter. 

"Oh baby, are you okay?" Eliza cooed, turning Kara's face to the left to take a look at the bruise. Her cheekbone was a little swollen and it was turning a little purple, but other than that, it seemed fine. 

"What happened?" Eliza asked. 

Kara scowled, "Some guy was asking for it."

"Kara," Eliza warned. 

"Mom, just drop it. Some asshat said something that I didn't like. That was it."

"What did he say?" 

Kara grunted and ignored her. 

"Kara, what did he say?" 

Kara didn't look at her when she replied, "He said that you were a nice piece of ass and he'd like to tap that."

_ Oh.  _

Eliza definitely didn't expect that. 

The door to the principal's office opened and Eliza got a nice look at the guy with an ice pack held to his nose. His mom looked very much angry as she eyed Eliza down. 

"Ms. Danvers." the principal said, "Please come in. Kara, you too."

They sat down on the chairs as the principal sat on his chair behind his desk. 

"Ms. Danvers, I understand your daughter is an exceptional student at our school but you do know we do not tolerate violence. And from what everyone saw, your daughter clearly initiated the fight."

"She initiated it? So you didn't catch the part where that boy was saying inappropriate things about me to my daughter?" 

That seemed to take the principal back. He stuttered hesitantly, "I'm sorry, Ms. Danvers, but no one heard him say anything."

"And I'm sure that you've asked the students that were present during the fight. Have you also asked them if they were friends with the boy? That maybe they'd be willing to cover for him?"

The principal seemed unsure how to handle this. 

"Mr. Peterson, I like the way you run the school. You're fair to the students. But you must know that my daughter wouldn't just start a fight for no reason. That boy said that he would love nothing more than to fuck me and Kara reacted to him speaking about her mother like that. It was a reasonable reaction."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Danvers, but there's just nothing I can do. The boy is the nephew of one of the board members. And I'm pressured to suspend your daughter."

"Suspend her?! You're acting like she committed plagiarism!" Eliza was fuming. 

"They said they would potentially lift the suspension if Kara would apologize." the principal said slowly, "But Kara refuses."

Eliza looked at Kara who had a frown on her face. 

Eliza knew how to convince Kara. But she needed to know if apologizing is the right choice. Kara did nothing wrong. She was defending her honor. But at the same time, a suspension would go on Kara's record. 

Eliza made up her mind. She looked around her and saw that there was a private bathroom to the far right. 

"Mr. Peterson, would it be too much if I asked that I have a word with my daughter alone in your restroom?" 

The principal looked relieved that Eliza wasn't arguing anymore, "Of course. Take your time."

Eliza took Kara's hand and led her to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She locked it and crossed her arms looking at her daughter. 

Kara immediately spoke, "I'm not apologizing."

"You are, darling."

"No, mom. I'm not. He had it coming. And I'll do it again if given the chance."

"No you won't, baby. Because you have a scholarship opportunity when the scouts come next week. If you're suspended, then they won't see you play."

Kara made an unpleasant sound. 

"And," Eliza said slowly, stepping closer to Kara and trapping her against the sink, "If you get suspended, sex is off the table for a month." she whispered in Kara's ear. 

"What?!" Kara exclaimed loudly, "That's not fair!" 

Eliza stepped even closer into Kara's space, "A whole month," she whispered again, using her hand to grope Kara's cock over her gym shorts. 

Kara groaned, "Mom, that's not fair."

Eliza needed just a little more convincing on her part. She pushed her hand inside Kara's shorts and underwear and stroked her cock. It was already slowly getting hard. "Come on, baby. All you need is to apologize and then you get to fuck mommy's pussy whenever you want." she nuzzled her nose onto Kara’s cheek.

Kara was breathing hard now. Eliza stroked faster. 

"That boy is an idiot. Thinking he had a chance with me," Eliza whispered huskily, "When the truth is, only  _ you  _ get to fuck me. Your cock is the only cock that gets to pound my pussy and fill me up." she chuckled lightly, "Wouldn't you like to just stick it to that boy?" 

Kara groaned, clearly slowly being convinced, but still not completely budging. 

Eliza moaned low in her throat, "Just imagine filling my pussy up with your cum. Fucking me in every room. I'll even let you fuck me in the car as soon as we get out of here."

"Fuck, mom," Kara hissed when Eliza squeezed harder. 

"How would you like to fuck mommy's throat right here right now?" 

Kara looked at her surprised, "Right here?" 

"All you have to do is agree to apologize and I'll get on my knees."

Kara looked unsure for a second before, "Ah, fuck. Fine! I'll fucking apologize. Get on your knees, mom. I'm so fucking hard." Kara grunted, pushing her shorts and underwear down under her balls and taking her cock out. 

Eliza smiled, getting on her knees and opening her mouth. Kara immediately pushed her cock in, clearly doing it in the principal's office turning her on more than usual. 

She grabbed her mom's head with both hands before she started fucking harshly. All she could think about was that there was someone just behind the door and here she was fucking her mother's face in the bathroom like it was a regular thing at school. 

Kara had always wanted to fuck her mom at school. Just text her one day that she was hard and her mom would come to school and service her in a cleaning closet or the locker room showers. Fuck, Kara had cum so hard thinking about that scenario. 

She thrusted her hips faster in her mother's mouth, the head of her cock fitting nicely in her throat every time. She was addicted. She couldn't give this up for a whole month. If all she had to do was fucking apologize to fuck this throat whenever she wanted, then hell ya she'd apologize. 

Kara fucked faster and faster, grunting a little louder than she should have. The fact that it was her mom on her knees in the school made her cum. She clutched her mom's hair, fisting it, and pushed her cock down her throat before dumping a huge load of cum. 

"Oh fuck!" she whispered, "Fuck, mom, that's so hot." she whined, watching her mother swallow it all down, her cock still spilling semen down her mother's throat. 

Her cock finally went soft and she pulled it out and leaned back against the sink with a dopey smile. Eliza got off her knees and wiped her skin with a finger before popping the finger in her mouth and sucking it. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair while Kara put her cock back in her shorts. 

Eliza brushed off something from Kara's shoulder before patting her cheek, "Good girl," she said before opening the door. 

"Mr. Peterson, my daughter has agreed to apologize. As long as I get to have a word with the young man himself. Just to clear the air."

The principal looked rattled. Just half an hour ago, Kara Danvers was ready to punch the boy again if he even so much as came near her. But now here she was with a pleasant smile and in a much better mood agreeing to apologizing. 

" O-of course, Ms. Danvers. That could be arranged. Thank you for speaking with your daughter. I'll set up a meeting for tomorrow with the boy's parents" 

"Thank you, Mr. Peterson," Eliza shook his hand, and turned around, "Come along, Kara."

As soon as they got into the car, Kara's hand jerked Eliza's dress upwards. 

"Darling, we're still at the school parking lot." Eliza pleaded, clutching at Kara's hand that was diggin between her thighs. 

"Drive us somewhere secluded. I need to fuck you."

Kara pushed aside Eliza's underwear and began sliding a finger inside of Eliza's pussy. 

Eliza moaned and began driving, knowing a nice place where they could fuck without anyone seeing. It was a small ditch at the side of the highway with a bunch of trees. The highway was only used at night by trucks and the trees were great for cover. Elia turned right on the highway and maneuvered them a little between the trees until she finally turned off the car. 

"Get in the back seat." Kara told her, pulling her hand away. 

Once in the back seat, Eliza spread her legs open after taking off her panties. Kara got out and opened the back door, climbed inside and closed it behind her. She looked at her mom with feral eyes. 

Eliza put her arms up, "Come here, baby, and fuck me. Don't keep mommy waiting."

Kara didn't hesitate. She went into her mother's arms, biting down on her neck and lapping it up with her tongue. Her hands grabbed those curvy hips Kara loved so much, digging her nails in them. Her cock was already out, and it was grinding against her mother's folds. Kara loved it. She humped harder, just pushed her mother's legs farther apart and humped her mother's pussy. It felt amazing. 

Eliza hooked her left foot on the headrest of the passenger seat and hooked the other foot over the back of the backseat. She was completely open to her daughter. And she felt her clit be rubbed so good while her daughter grinded her cock over her pussy. She remembered before their sexual relationship started, when Kara would sometimes sleep in her bed and Eliza would sometimes catch her humping her ass in the middle of the night thinking her mom was asleep only to cum in her pants. Eliza would pretend she was asleep smiling, loving the fact that a stud like her daughter found her that attractive. 

Kara grabbed the edge of the seat as she leaned her head back a little and kissed her mom. Her tongue shoved inside dominating Eliza's easily and Eliza just let her daughter take control. Kara kissed her mother feverishly, it was messy just like the way they both wanted it at the moment. 

Kara suddenly grabbed her cock and shoved it to the hilt inside her mom. Eliza screamed loudly, loving the fact that no one could hear them. 

"Oh baby! What big cock you have?" she joked. 

Kara snickered, driving her hips deeper, "The more to fuck you with, dear mother." Kara's hips began a nice rhythm, thrusting her cock in and out of her mother. "You always feel so good, mom."

"Oh, baby. You do too. Mommy loves your cock so much."

Kara leaned on her arms that were balanced on the seat on either side of Eliza's head. She held her mother's eyes as she thrusted a little harder, her pelvis smacking against Eliza's pussy and rubbing against her clit nicely. 

They continued to fuck like rabbits in the backseat of the car. Until Kara realized that a car had stopped just a little ahead of their own on the side of the road. 

"Shit," Kara grumbled, still fucking her mother, her eyes however were on the car outside. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Eliza said, suddenly frightened. She tried to look up but couldn't move from under Kara. 

"Some do-gooder is coming to check up on us. She probably thinks our car is busted or something."

"Kara, we can't let her see me. She might know I'm your mother," Eliza exclaimed. 

"She won't." Kara said, taking her cock out and moving over Eliza's body. “Scoot down a little,” she said before she straddled her mother’s chest and grabbed her mother's hair, taking her cock and slipping it inside her mother's mouth. Eliza raised her head up and began bobbing on her daughter's cock. 

Kara scooted forward a little more so that the back of Eliza's head was the only thing the other woman could see. Kara had no problem letting her see that she was fucking someone's face. She just didn't want her to see who's face it was. 

She held the back of her mother's head with both hands to cover it as much as she could. 

When she noticed the woman walking towards them, she opened the window with a lazy smile. 

The woman immediately blushed seeing what was happening inside the car, "I am so sorry! I totally thought that you guys were in trouble or something." she looked away immediately. 

Kara smirked, "No worries. My girlfriend was looking like a snack and I told her I was too horny to wait till we got home."

The woman looked back at them and Kara noticed her licking her lips a little, "I can see." she said, eyeing Kara's cock, "That's one lucky girlfriend."

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one. She's got one helluva mouth."

The woman chuckled lightly, "Are you guys sure there isn't anything I can help you with?" she asked, making it clear that she wasn't talking about car trouble. 

Kara looked down at her mom. Her eyes smiled even with a cock stuffed down her throat. Kara smiled back before looking back to the woman, "Tell you what, we'll give you a call when we might need your help around the house. Sound good?" 

The woman nodded, twirling her hair around her finger, "I'd like that. Maybe I can show you what  _ my  _ mouth could do."

"Looking forward to it."

The woman gave Kara her number before blowing her a kiss and walking away. 

Kara pulled her cock out of her mother's mouth. 

Eliza breathed deeply before smiling at her daughter, "Did you like her, baby?" 

"Dunno, yet. She was definitely easy on the eyes," Kara replied, scooting back until she lined up her cock with her mother's pussy and pushed inside. 

Her mother moaned loudly, grabbing Kara's ass and pulling her deeper inside of her. 

"I know we've- oh fuck!" Eliza was cut off by a hard thrust, "We've talked about playing with someone else, so maybe- ugh! Baby, right there!" Eliza screamed, "Oh, yes! Yes!" 

Kara was thrusting faster and harder now. She leaned down to pull down her mother's dress a little and take a nipple between her teeth. Her hips thrusted faster as she neared her release. 

Eliza clutched at her daughter's head, "Oh, yes! Right there! You're making mommy feel so good, baby!" 

Kara bit down on her nipple, only to suck it into her mouth like a baby would. Her cock twitched as she nuzzled on her mother's breasts, bringing her hands down and grabbing her mother's ass to thrust deeper inside of her pussy. 

Kara was close. She was so close. And the closer she got, the harder she thrusted. 

"Kara!" Eliza screamed. 

"Oh God, mom. Fucking love your pussy!" Kara grunted between her mother's breasts. 

Her hips thrusted faster. Her balls slapping against her mother's ass with every thrust. She was breathing hard, heart beating so fast from her coming orgasm. 

"Say it, mom." Kara gritted through her teeth, "I need to hear you say it."

Eliza knew exactly what her daughter needed. "Come inside mommy, baby. Fill me up with your cum. Mommy needs you to put a baby in her," she husked out between labored breaths, all the while a finger sneaked between them to play with her clit. "Breed me!" she screamed. 

Kara's eyes rolled to the back of her head from pleasure, "Oh, fuck. That's so hot." she hissed. 

"Fill mommy up with cum!" 

"Fuck, mom!" Kara pushed all the way inside and grunted out as her climax finally tipped her over and she came inside her mother. Her cock twitched and spilled semen inside quivering walls. 

Kara fell on top of her mother, burying her face in her mother's neck as she continued to dump her load inside the tight pussy. 

Kara could feel her mother coming as well as her walls kept tightening and throbbing around her cock. It felt heavenly. 

Eliza moaned one last time, circling her arms around her daughter's neck as Kara buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck. They were both breathing hard. Eliza finally let out a sleepy smile, holding tight to her daughter. She felt tired yet so sated. Her whole body was buzzing with pleasure and she loved the weight of Kara's body of hers. 

"We should probably go home," Kara chuckled. 

For once, Eliza wasn't the responsible one. "I'm too comfortable. Let's take a nap, baby."


	5. Hiking Diversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the last commission. The commissioner mentioned they wanted something to do with hiking and I loved working on this little thing. That's all the commissions I have for this story so Happy new year everyone :)
> 
> In this chapter, you'll find:  
> Exhibitionism  
> Public sex  
> Nature sex  
> And mention of pissing kink (this is all the way at the end for those trying to avoid it)

Hiking was something that Eliza truly enjoyed. She often went out on the weekends with a few colleagues on a hiking trail that wasn’t too far from her place. It opened up her mind and refreshed her being around in nature. The sounds of the birds and the whistle of the trees made her forget some of the stress from work.

But hiking without a jacket was never a good idea. Not in this weather. Eliza had forgotten her jacket in her car and the more they continued on the trail and away from the city, the colder it got. Leslie told her a few times that they could go back and postpone the hike for another day, but Eliza insisted on going. She needed some sort of stress reliever, especially since Kara had been gone for an away Basketball game the past two days and she didn’t have her regular form of a stress reliever. Kara had gotten back last night, tired and exhausted and sore from the game and the trip. She had immediately gone to bed as soon as she walked in.

Eliza shivered from the cold wind that hit her and Leslie sighed again and told her to call Kara and tell her to get her the jacket. 

“If you’re not calling her, then I am!” Leslie exclaimed, pulling out her phone.

Eliza turned to her, “You have Kara’s number?”

Leslie blushed, “Yes, I do. From when she brought the stuff over to my house a few weeks ago, remember?”

Eliza eyed her strangely, “I don’t.”

Leslie put the phone to her ear and began to talk to Kara and hung up after a few giggled and more blushing. “She said she’ll be here in 15 minutes with the jacket. See? That wasn’t too hard.”

“I just didn’t want to call her because she’s still tired from the game.”

“I know, but it’s either this or you go home. And you refuse to go home. So I wasn’t about to watch you freeze your ass off,” Leslie smirked with her arms crossed.

Eliza rolled her eyes. The rest of their team had continued on with the hike and a few other hikers passed them as they sat on a bench waiting. Finally, Kara came running in some jeans and a black hoodie and a black beanie on her head. Eliza got up and met her halfway, smiling when Kara pulled her in a much needed hug from her waist. Eliza circled her arms around her daughter’s neck and breathed in her warmth.

“Mom, you’re freezing!” Kara exclaimed, pulling her closer into her embrace.

“That’s what I kept telling her,” Leslie came up beside them, “Hey, Kara.”

“Hi, Mrs. M. Thanks for waiting up with her,” Kara said, giving her a charming smile that made the other woman blush. 

“Of course. Couldn’t leave her to freeze that sexy ass of hers alone now, could I?”

Eliza was still cozy in Kara’s arms, trying to gather as much warmth as she could. She didn’t want to leave her. Didn’t want to leave the embrace.

Kara noticed and chuckled, “I think she’s still a bit cold. Mrs. M, if you wanna go on and continue your hike, I’ll warm her up and get her back to you in no time.”

“You sure? I’d hate to just leave you two alone out here.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she catches up to you as soon as she’s okay and warm,” Kara smiled.

Leslie nodded, “Okay. Don’t take too long, Liza.”

Eliza had her eyes closed and just continued to breathe in the scent of minty toothpaste on Kara’s breath. Kara tightened her hold on her and leaned closer to whisper in her ear, “I know of another way we could warm you up,” she smirked.

Eliza immediately recognized the fire in Kara’s eyes. She looked around them in fear of being discovered, "Here? Baby, we can't."

Kara stepped closer, "Come on, mom. You've always wanted to do it out in the open," she leaned even closer until her lips were so close to Eliza's ear, "And I know you're getting wet just thinking about it."

Eliza shuddered and this time not from the cold. "My coworkers are not too far. Leslie could come back looking for me."

"We'll hide behind the trees over there," Kara pointed, "She won't see us. No one would. Unless they come looking."

Eliza looked to the vast trees on the side of the trail. She bit down on her lip, thinking about her decision. 

Kara nudged her, "Mom, please. Just a quickie. We probably won't last long doing it in public out here, anyway."

Eliza rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine. But we have to be quick. Kara, I'm serious. We can't get caught-" 

"We won't."

Eliza eyed her before nodding and Kara didn't wait a second before she held her hand and began to lead her off the hiking trail and more into the forest of trees on the side. They walked a few meters in until they felt they were hidden off from prying eyes from any hikers using the trail. 

And just as Kara felt they were hidden enough between the trees, she pulled her mother against a tree and crashed her lips to hers.

Eliza moaned at the dangerous kiss. They’ve never kissed in public. At least not this out in the open and the whole risk of it all turned her on so much. Kara pushed her against the tree and stepped in her place. Eliza immediately felt the warmth seep into her from the makeout session and from the proximity of her daughter's body heat. 

Kara did quick work of her belt buckle, her mouth never faltering from her mother's. Eliza pushed down her own pants and found that she needed to fully take off one of the pant legs to be able to open herself up for her daughter's cock. 

Kara's mouth broke the kiss to help her balance to take off her pants. She looked around them to make sure they weren't being watched or seen. This was it. This couldn't be explained anymore if someone saw them. They wouldn't be able to come up with a plausible excuse as to what they were doing. It was very obvious. 

Eliza was finally able to take her pants off and helped Kara with her zipper. She pushed her hand inside Kara's underwear and touched her bulging cock. 

Kara yelped, "Cold! Cold! Mom, your hands are cold!" 

Eliza immediately backed her hand away from her cock, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby," she cooed, kissing her daughter's cheek to comfort her. 

Eliza dug her hand and ran it over Kara's pelvis, her thigh and her ass, gathering as much heat as possible. When she felt her hand was warm enough, she slowly cupped Kara's balls and squeezed a little, watching her reaction to make sure it wasn't still cold. 

Kara sighed, "Much better."

Eliza smiled and pecked her lips. She moved her hand up and grabbed her cock, stroking it softly inside her underwear. 

"Oh, yeah," Kara closed her eyes in pleasure, "That feels good, mom."

Eliza feathered kisses all over her chin and cheek, "Mommy missed you so much, baby."

"Missed you too," Kara grunted. 

Eliza squeezed the cock head and was granted a spurt of precum coming out. She smoothed it all over the cock to slick it up for her pussy. 

"Shit, mom, I'm gonna come in my pants if you keep doing that."

Eliza smirked, "We can't have you doing that and waste all that cum," she husked out in a whisper between them. She looked around them one more time and pulled out Kara's cock from her underwear. She hiked one of her legs onto Kara's waist and Kara grabbed hold of the back of her knee to keep her in place. 

With her opened up for her daughter, Eliza guided her cock to her glistening pussy and pushed the head inside her hole slowly. They both moaned at the penetration in such an open space like this. 

Kara rested her palm on the tree Eliza was leaned against, her other hand pulling her knee closer to her as she began to sink her cock inside that cavern of heat and wetness that she lived so much. 

"So. Fucking. Good." Kara breathed out through clenched teeth. 

Eliza closed her eyes in bliss at being filled so well by her daughter's cock. It was a feeling she would never get used to. 

Kara kept sinking her cock deep inside until she finally bottomed out and she was sheathed deep in her mother's womb. They stayed locked like that, Kara's breath hitting Eliza’s neck and ear and making her shiver. 

"Kara, baby," Eliza whispered, "You need to move. We don't have time."

Kara agreed. As good as it felt to just be nestled deep inside her mother's pussy, they needed to hurry. 

She began to pull out only to thrust back in quickly until she started a rhythm that caused Eliza to moan deep in her throat. 

"Oh, God," Eliza whispered. 

Kara continued her rapid pace of thrusting, seeking that release for both of them. She bent down and took her mother's other leg to wrap around her waist. Now, Eliza was completely opened up for her and balanced on the tree for her to fuck. 

Kara growled deep in her throat as she thrusted faster, "You think Leslie is on her way back to look for you?" she whispered, "Think she's looking around? Getting off the trail and into the trees thinking maybe we're out here?" 

Eliza felt pleasure shoot through her at the words. She gasped out loud at one particular thrust that pushed at her g-spot so perfectly. 

Kara continued, "I bet some of those hikers just heard you moaning for me, mom," she chuckled, "They'll probably follow your voice and come looking to see what was happening. Thinking maybe you were hurt. Or being taken advantage of."

"Ka-" Eliza moaned louder this time, "Kara," she was panting, her breaths coming out labored. "Baby, I'm so close."

"Me too, mom," Kara hissed. She plunged her cock all the way inside and pulled all the way back only to plung it again. Her hips were drilling her mother into the tree. She held her mom up by her ass and Kara wished they had enough time for her to admire the ass that she had missed so much. 

Suddenly, Eliza’s phone began to ring. She yelped at the sound, fearing they had been caught and Kara chuckled at her nervousness. 

Eliza maneuvered herself to be able to reach into her jacket pocket and take out her phone. 

"It's Leslie!" she whisper screamed. 

"Answer it," Kara told her, still thrusting at a rapid pace. 

Eliza hesitated. They were crossing so many new territories. She didn't know if she would be able to cross yet another one.

“Answer it,” Kara ordered again, squeezing her ass tighter and plunging her cock faster.

Eliza shuddered before swiping the screen and answering the call, "Hello?" 

" _ Where are you?! I got worried when you didn't catch up with me and came back to where I left you." _

Kara thrusted harder, gritting her teeth as she tried to find the spot that made her mom whimper. 

"Oh? That's odd. I'm on the hiking trail, you must've missed me," Elia lied. 

_ "That's impossible. I literally went back following the trail. We would've met with each other in the middle if you were coming my way." _

Eliza panicked, her mind not clear enough to make up a plausible excuse. She bit down on her lip to stifle a moan when Kara began to squeeze her ass rougher and pulled it towards her as she thrusted, meeting her thrusts half way. 

"Well, I  _ was  _ on the trail, but then-" Eliza searched her fogged up brain for an excuse, "-then I had to go really badly."

_ "What do you mean you had to go? Go where?"  _

"No, I meant I had to pee and I wasn't going to do it out in the open. So, I went in between the trees," Eliza let out, hearing the groan that Kara voiced at what she said. 

Leslie chuckled on the other side of the call, " _ Oh, you naughty girl! I thought you were against pissing in public." _

"I am!" Eliza exclaimed, squeezing her eyes tight from pleasure, "But I got desperate."

"Fuck," Kara grunted from beside her. 

" _ Was that Kara?"  _

"Hmm? Oh, yes. She decided to join us on our hike. She just tripped on a tree root."

" _ Is she there with you while you're…?"  _

"Of course not! She has her back turned around until I finish."

"Mom," Kara whispered in her ear, grunting and thrusting harder, "That's so hot."

Eliza moaned a little and immediately tried to stifle it by coughing, "Leslie I have to go now. I can't piss with you talking to me!" she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Fuck," Kara groaned again.

“Did you like that, baby?” Eliza husked, “Did you like it when you fucked mommy while she was on the phone?”

Kara grunted, “Yeah. But also the other thing.”

Eliza raked her mind as she was being fucked for what Kara was referring to until it hit her!

“Baby,” she moaned at a particular hard thrust, “Did you like it when mommy was talking about pissing in front of you?”

“Oh fuck!” Kara thrusted one last time, sheathing her whole cock inside. She shoved her thumb over Eliza’s clit and rubbed roughly as she finally came and spilled her sperm inside of her.

Eliza yelped loudly and Kara placed her palm over her mouth to quiet her before someone came looking for them. 

They both came at the thrill of it all and the sensation it was bringing. Kara kept spilling inside of her mother and Eliza kept spasming from her own orgasm. They both tried to stay as quiet as they could but were swept away from how intense their orgasms were. 

They stayed there for a few silent moments with nothing but their heaving breaths and the whistle of the trees being voiced around them. 


End file.
